


Первое свидание

by WTF_Kings_2020, yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: Самая удивительная встреча в жизни Джозефа
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Joseph Lasile
Kudos: 13





	Первое свидание

Джозеф испробовал все доступные ему способы борьбы со сном, включая лишний стакан кофе. Но усталость неумолимо брала своё, глаза слипались. Пару раз он даже чуть не слетел с табурета.

Как назло, отвлечься было абсолютно не на что: холл маленького кинотеатра с гордым именем «Звезда Шайло» пустовал. 

В нём и в обычные дни было не слишком многолюдно. Из предложений: два зала, «Премьера» на шестьдесят человек и «Голливуд» на сорок, обшарпанная стойка бара с аппаратом для попкорна и билетная касса напротив, за которой сидел Джозеф. Какой-никакой постоянный контингент имелся: подростки, вечно наскребающие деньги на билеты по карманам, местные постарше, не горящие желанием ехать за современными технологиями в центр города, и чудаковатые завсегдатаи разных мастей. 

В этот раз обеденный сеанс вовсе не состоялся за неимением желающих, и с каждой минутой становилось всё очевиднее, что не состоится и вечерний. 

Столица праздновала День вооруженных сил объединенного Царства. В Гильбоа эту дату всегда отмечали с размахом, шумом и помпой, что, по мнению Джозефа, многое говорило о важнейших ценностях гелвуйского народа. Винить сограждан, впрочем, было не в чем: война давно стала для них привычным образом жизни, а действующая армия — гарантом выживания, скорее уж это с самим Джозефом было что-то не так.

События последней недели преподнесли как подданным, так и властям дополнительный повод для ликования, даже несколько поводов. 

Главной темой выпусков теленовостей и печатных изданий на несколько дней кряду стало столкновение на гефско-гелвуйской границе. На весьма непротяженном её участке, что радовало и сбивало с толку одновременно. Гелвуйские военные с задачей справились и атаковавших отбросили, официальный Геф в течение суток принёс извинения: мол, перестарались с патриотическим воспитанием и не доглядели за парочкой особо инициативных командиров. 

Дворец, к облегчению большинства, не стал цепляться за подвернувшуюся возможность развязать новый масштабный конфликт, а газеты и вещательные каналы, чьи сотрудники пережили кошмарные сутки наравне с остальными и вытерли, фигурально выражаясь, холодный пот со лба, ещё долго с особым упоением сообщали о превосходивших силах противника, героическом им сопротивлении и достойном отпоре. 

Вслух признаваться в том, насколько они рады тому, что массового призыва не будет, за пределами собственных домов среди подданных Гильбоа было не принято, чувства по поводу благополучного исхода население выражало посредством небывало широкого применения разрешенной пиротехники, то есть хлопушек. 

Пограничниками своими гелвуйцы гордились искренне, были им благодарны и наблюдать праздничный парад отправились с особым чувством. Столько людей, высыпавших на улицы одновременно, Джозеф не помнил даже на праздновании Дня Единства. Смотреть же кино, даже патриотическое, особенно сидя в душном зале, никто не хотел. 

Поэтому, когда вынырнувший из-под барного прилавка Тоби в очередной раз за вечер заныл, что он трёхдневный запас со склада притащил, всё протёр и красиво расставил и даже мерзкий жир с аппарата для попкорна отчистил, и можно они уже отпустят Марка и сами сбегут, ведь «уже никто не придёт, Джо!» — тот был внутренне полностью с ним согласен. Но только внутренне. 

Мистер Шиби, хозяин кинотеатра, коренастый, плотный и улыбчивый уроженец Кармела, обладал множеством достоинств как человек и наниматель, но было кое-что, приводившее его в ярость: опоздания, уход раньше времени и то, что он именовал «отлыниванием». Действия, к которым подстрекал Джозефа Тоби, подпадали сразу под два пункта: уход и «отлынивание». 

Джо уже довелось один раз выслушать весьма эмоциональную речь о том, что именно дисциплинированность и упорный труд сделали мистера Шиби таким, каков он есть, и что Джозеф очень славный мальчик, трудолюбивый, студент и сирота, и мистеру Шиби совсем не хочется выгонять его на улицу, и на первый раз он простит, «но только на первый, да!».

Получить второй «штрафной» и увольнение Джозефу совсем не улыбалось, так что в ответ на стенания Тоби он лишь развел руками. 

Очень жаль, что чтение конспектов на рабочем месте мистер Шиби тоже классифицировал как «отлынивание». Даже при полном отсутствии клиентов. 

Повторение материала обеспечило бы хоть какой-то смысл изматывающему сидению на одном и том же месте часами подряд. И было бы, откровенно говоря, совсем не лишним: очередной экзамен был назначен через день, а Джозеф не только не начинал готовиться, но даже не выспался после предыдущего. Среди сокурсников он слыл зубрилой, что было понятно, хоть и обидно. Но посмотрел бы он на них, если бы им непременно нужно было сохранить обе стипендии: Королевскую и Кросса. 

Джо глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился на табурете, потер пальцами переносицу, потер виски. Он как раз раздумывал, что бы ещё предпринять: ущипнуть себя несколько раз как следует или легонько побиться о что-нибудь головой — когда над входной дверью прозвенел колокольчик. 

Джо и Тоби неверяще переглянулись.

Посетитель был всего один. Молодой парень примерно их возраста, в джинсах, черной футболке с надписью «My daddy's cool» и кожаной куртке. Симпатичный, на вкус Джозефа, даже очень симпатичный. И этот симпатяга осматривал холл трёхзвездночного заведения с таким восторгом, словно в пещеру сокровищ попал. Джо с напарником одновременно скорчили друг другу гримасы: может, пьяный зашел? 

Парень подошел ближе, и Джо подумал, что где-то уже видел его. Может, сталкивались в университете? 

Характерного запаха от него не обнаружилось, зрачки и координация движений тоже были в полном порядке. Джо слегка успокоился. Не придется звать Марка и вдвоём его выпроваживать, в одиночку Джозеф ещё ни разу не управился. 

— Не подскажете, когда ближайший сеанс? 

По мнению Джо, голос у клиента был под стать внешности. Очень приятный.

Тоби тихо фырнул. Ну да, старый добрый Тоби, в этом он весь. 

— У вас выключены мониторы. 

Очевидно, причина смеха была истолкована гостем неверно. К счастью. 

Джо поспешил вмешаться, пока Тоби не устроил в честь праздника свою версию вооруженного столкновения, как он его себе представляет. И откуда у него столько прыти? Гонял его весь день с работой, гонял.

— Ближайший сеанс должен быть через пять минут, но, скорее всего, он не состоится. Согласно внутренним правилам, для одного зрителя фильм не запускают. Вы можете подождать, вдруг ещё кто-нибудь подойдёт.

«Подожди, пожалуйста, — хотелось сказать ему. — Я что-нибудь придумаю». 

— Лента настолько непопулярна?

— Да все это дома посмотрели! — отмахнулся Тоби — Это ж сериал «Граница». Из него фильм смонтировали к празднику. Сериал, ну, такой... моей маме нравится. И тёте. И бабушке. 

— И сестре, — добавил он, немного подумав, — Говорит, там актёр красивый. Ну, вот это у нас на весь день и забито в прокат. 

Что верно, то верно. Старик Шиби всерьёз собирался сорвать под праздник хороший куш, но в этот раз чутьё явно его подвело. 

— И сколько же людей необходимо, чтобы сеанс состоялся?

— Всегда двоих хватало, — бросил Тоби, исчезая под прилавком. 

Парень коротко и внимательно поглядел на Джо, словно какое-то прекрасное мгновение только его одного из всего мира и видел. Потом опустил глаза. «Словно выстрелил», — успел подумать Джозеф, прежде чем услышал:

— Тогда, быть может, вы составите мне компанию? 

Тоби выскочил из-под прилавка с такой скоростью, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и уставился на них так, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел и не слышал. 

Джо почувствовал, как краснеет. 

— Это... это дорого, — забормотал он. — Праздник, подняли цены. 

Тоби закатил глаза к потолку. 

— Я заплачу, — незнакомец вытащил бумажник. — Мне и скидка положена. 

И протянул Джозефу карточку военнослужащего. 

С лица Тоби исчезло выражение веселья. Надо же, оказывается, он способен испытывать к кому-то уважение. 

Такие карточки в Гильбоа были ещё относительным нововведением, но их уже научились узнавать. Награды наградами, рассудили однажды во Дворце, но наград на все чины не напасешься, а вот льготы не помешают, особенно отпускникам. Исключительно на культурное времяпрепровождение, разумеется.

На куске картона с печатями, подписями и даже какой-то голограммой были проставлены звание — сержант, имя — Мэтью Ричардсон — и дата. Та, что была недавно напечатана на каждом газетном развороте. И это объясняло, почему Джозефу показалось знакомым его лицо. Он мог видеть его на одном из групповых снимков. 

— Пять минут скоро истекут. 

«Иди с ним, кретин!» — усердно изображал Тоби, нагло пользуясь тем, что видит его только Джо.

Джозеф подавил вздох. Вот так бережешь свою страшную тайну, бережешь, а потом оказываются, что её знают буквально все. Он ведь с Тоби даже о девушках абсолютно серьёзно беседовал. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Мэтью.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джозеф. Можно просто Джо. 

Джозеф почувствовал лёгкое рукопожатие. Приветствие, не более того.

Пришлось стучаться в кабинку оператора, будить уснувшего, вопреки всем распоряжениям мистера Шиби, Марка и выслушивать его пожелания идти куда подальше, а лучше домой, на диван. Там это бесплатно показывают. И он, Марк, пошел бы туда совсем скоро, а теперь не пойдёт. Из-за них. 

— Только ради твоей личной жизни, приятель! — ворчал Тоби, нагребая попкорн в ведёрко. — Мне тут всё заново мыть!

Наблюдать за Мэтью оказалось интереснее, чем за событиями фильма. Он периодически замирал с открытым ртом, словно увидел небывалое чудо, указывал Джозефу на экран и произносил фразы вроде: «Вот это не винтовка! Я не знаю, что это. Может быть, оно пистонами стреляет?» 

Или восклицал: «Надо это отцу показать! Честное слово, он должен это увидеть!»

— Отец у тебя тоже военный?

— Ага, профессиональный. Но начинал пастухом. 

Джозеф улыбнулся:

— В этой стране так можно сказать про половину мужчин старше сорока.

— Точно, и... погоди, мне показалось, или танковый снаряд только что просто отскочил от стены дома?

— Это дом девушки главного героя.

— Тогда другое дело. 

Терпение Мэтью закончилось примерно на середине фильма, и он сказал: 

— Я помню, что наше пребывание здесь — исключительно моя вина. Все же я осмелюсь предложить уйти, не досмотрев этот шедевр гелвуйского кинематографа. 

Джозеф как следует обдумал предложение. 

— Звучит заманчиво. Но невыполнимо. Марк нас убьёт. 

Мэтью ухмыльнулся.

— Невыполнимое — это по моей части. 

Марк ответил, что совершенно точно убьёт их, если они не исчезнут из кинотеатра, пока он выключает аппаратуру. 

Смеясь, они вышли на улицу и пошли куда глаза глядят. 

— Значит, папа у тебя военный, а мама кем работает? — спросил Джозеф, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать окружающий шум.

— Мама — кто-то вроде специалиста по связям с общественностью. Сестрёнка в медицине занята. 

— Медсестра?

— Она работает в каком-то фонде. Хотела быть медсестрой или врачом, но не сложилось. Разговаривать тут невозможно. Давай зайдём куда-нибудь. 

Через дорогу был ресторан быстрого питания с незатейливым названием «Верные друзья» и стилизованным изображением цыплёнка и ягнёнка на вывеске. Блюда из мяса именно этих животных составляли основное меню заведения. В праздничные дни в таких местах обычно яблоку было негде упасть, но им повезло, и вскоре они сидели за отдельным столиком. 

Джозеф нашёл забавным восторг Мэтью в отношении стряпни из баранины, которую здешние повара без зазрения совести выдавали за ягнятину. Еда была вкусной, как всё вредное, но ничего особенного из себя не представляла, такую на каждом углу продавали. 

— Не смешно. Мама всю семью на диету посадила, — пояснил Мэтью. — Точнее, она посадила на диету папу, а тот не захотел страдать в одиночестве. 

— Строгая мама?

— Как строевой командир. 

Джо фыркнул в стакан с пивом. 

— Ну, а чем ты занимаешься, кроме работы кассиром? Что-то мне подсказывает, что эта должность не предел твоих мечтаний. 

— Учусь в университете имени Его Королевского Величества. Будущий финансист. 

— Сам специальность выбрал или родители настояли?

Вопросы о родителях Джозеф особо не любил. Это был тягостный момент в любом разговоре на личные темы, и избежать его, как правило, не удавалось. 

— Их нет в живых уже давно. 

Мэтью выглядел искренне опечаленным. 

— Сожалею. 

— Да, я тоже. Но у меня всё сложилось не так уж плохо. Я сын большой семьи. Жил то у одних родственников, то у других, всегда вокруг была толпа кузенов и кузин. Мы всё время находили себе занятия. Папина сестра однажды сказала, что лучше переживёт гефское нашествие, чем пустит нашу ораву в дом ещё раз. И поверь, у неё были веские причины для этого. 

Мэтью рассмеялся. 

— Поверю. У нас с сестрой только один кузен, но и таким малым составом мы справлялись неплохо. Однажды сестричка предложила поиграть в показ мод. Мы вытащили мамину одежду из шкафа и напялили её. Все трое. До сих пор помню выражение папиного лица, когда он нас увидел. 

— Жаль, что мы не додумались! — с притворной завистью ответил Джозеф. — Зато однажды организовали раздачу вещей нуждающимся. Как раз когда жили в доме у тёти. Она водила нас на проповеди по воскресеньям... 

Он собирался во всех красках описать события того знаменательного дня и как тётя, вернувшись домой, обнаружила пустые полки и комоды, но тут его взгляд упал на экран маленького телевизора, подвешенного в углу помещения под потолком. 

По UNN шел вечерний выпуск новостей. Показывали состоявшийся днём парад, принимавшего его Короля. И кадры с Мэтью с подписью внизу экрана «принц Джек Бенджамин». 

Не дождавшийся продолжения истории Мэтью с любопытством посмотрел в том же направлении. Джозеф надеялся, что сейчас тот улыбнётся и скажет, что друзья вечно шутят над его схожестью с наследником престола. Они посмеются над этим и продолжат болтать как ни в чём не бывало до глубокой ночи. А перед тем как расстаться, обменяются номерами телефонов. Но изменившийся в лице Мэтью сидел молча. 

Джо подождал ещё немного, потом встал и вышел из ресторана. 

Он был зол на этого типа, наверняка считавшего все произошедшее забавным приключением, о котором можно будет рассказывать приятелям за стаканом дорогого напитка. Богатому мальчику стало скучно во Дворце и захотелось развлечений, чего-нибудь необычного. Например, поиграть в жизнь простого человека. 

— Джо, подожди. Дай мне всё объяснить. 

Мэтью, или как там его звали, нагнал Джозефа и теперь шел рядом с ним. Джо с трудом подавил в себе желание отвесить ему хорошую оплеуху. 

— Что это было? Флэшмоб? Ролевая игра? Ты хоть слово правды мне сказал?!

— Всё правда! Кроме имени. Так зовут моего сослуживца. И документы он мне дал. У меня есть свои такие же, но подумай — что было бы, если бы я их тебе показал?

— Было бы — как положено! — рявкнул Джозеф. 

— Я не хочу как положено. 

Джо покачал головой, у него не было не сил, ни желания слушать эти глупости. Джек схватил его за плечи, заставил остановиться, и Джозеф с изумлением увидел у него в глазах самые настоящие слёзы. 

— Джо, как ты думаешь, сколько свиданий было у меня в жизни?

Джозеф развёл руками.

— Не знаю. Миллион? 

— Одно-единственное. Вот это. Дай мне шанс, прошу. 

Джозеф знал, что единственным разумным решением в этой ситуации будет повернуться и уйти. И ясно понимал, что будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Ваша служба безопасности не позволит мне жить спокойно. 

— Не будет никакой службы безопасности. Только одно доверенное лицо. Ей можно верить. Ты дашь мне шанс? 

Джозеф вздохнул. 

— На сколько дней у тебя увольнительная?

— Неделя. 

— Что ж, фильм мы так и не досмотрели.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Первое свидание»


End file.
